In between the Sunsets
by Wings Of Dean
Summary: DISCONTINUED!  Sam has grown up her Whole life with just her, Valerie, And Tucker. Their life's changes when the strange but cute, Danny Fenton moves in. Amity Park will never be the same.
1. Chapter 1: First Meetings

**_I AM SO SORRY! I CANT GET THIS TO WORK AT THE MOMENT SO IF ANYTHING SEEMS OF, JUST IGNORE IT!_**

this is my first story, so please R&R!

I **don't **own **DP! **(EVIL LAUGHTER!) But if I did! . . . **BWAHAHAHA BWAHAHAHA!**

On with the story . . .

Chapter 1 Introduction; First meetings

**

* * *

**

**. Sam's Pov .**

I don't know how long I stood in the mirror looking at myself for, but it felt like a long time. I sighed and walked to my bed "Another horrible day of school. I really don't wanna go." I glanced at the clock "BUT IF I DON'T LEAVE SOON I'LL BE LATE!" I grabbed my back pack and ran down the stairs and pass my mother, "Have a good da-"I slammed the door in her face. "No time for gushy good-byes, I need to go" I thought to myself.

As I'm walking through the front doors of the school, Valerie runs up behind me, "Hey Sammie"

ugh "don't call me that Val!" Valerie sighs,

"There is a new boy in school, totally hot, AND he is already starting to be friends with our geek of a friend Tuck, hey maybe you will have a chance with him." She smiled and elbows me in the arm.

"OWW! That hurt ya know!" I gave her a dirty look.

"Sorry Sam, but he is probably the HOTTEST guy you'll EVER meet, his name is Danny,"

"How do you know?"

She turns embarrassed and mummers "I followed him yesterday (cough cough)" My eyes wide,

"Valerie! You really di-" I ran into something hard, I look up to see a handsome boy with blue eyes black hair, but I swear I saw them flash green barely, I must be seeing stuff.

He coughed a little "Hi I'm Danny, Danny Fenton."

* * *

That was the end of this round, stick around for more ;)  
I don't mean to be mean, but im not gunna be one of those pushy people who say, "I won't put up the next chapter until i get 3 reviews, though I would prefer it, thanks! Please R&R!

~ Fire Phee


	2. Chapter 2: Short Chapter

**_I AM SO SORRY! I CANT GET THIS TO WORK AT THE MOMENT SO IF ANYTHING SEEMS OF, JUST IGNORE IT!_**

(i hope every one can see this picture!)

HEY, its me fire phee, i came back, hope you enjoy!

Chapter two: In between sunsets

**

* * *

**

**. Danny's Pov .**

I came early to school today, big mistake, even know most the people like me, including a Jock named Dash, who promised me at lunch he would shove me in a locker, everyone else is friendly, also yesterday when I moved in, I met a kid named Tucker, we hung out when we were finished unloading the moving van. Tucker took me to a food joint called the Nasty Burger, I like it.

I was walking down the hall when I ran into something, when I looked down it was a girl.

I couldn't help but stare at that beautiful girl. She had shoulder length hair that was clipped up half way, she had deep violet lipstick lips and eyes.

"uh . . . hi . . . I'm Sam Manson" she stuttered when Tuck walked over

"Hey Danny! Guess you've met Valerie and Sam." I didn't notice there was another girl until Tuck mentioned it. She wore orange, lots of it, and had dark skin and brown hair

* * *

Sorry i would've posted the second chapter last night since the first one was so short, but the Site was confusing me, but im all good now, Please R&R!

~ Fire Phee


	3. Chapter 3: There are Ghosts? Yeah

STILL I don't own DP, but world domination will be mine!

Sorry that it took me a few days to upload since the last chapters were so short, but I had a science project for school, and I have an "F" in that class so . . . yeah Thanks for reading the first chapters!

Mina-the-owl, DannySamLover20

I'm sorry chapter 1 and 2 were so short, it's just the opening act! :) I will continue . . .

Chapter 3: first love, Unnoticed?

**. Normal Pov .**

* * *

Sam and Danny sat there for a minute, but not unnoticed. *snap*

"Huh?" I said and Sam just sat there,

"I said, wanna go to the Nasty Burger after school?" Tucker explained

"Uh sure!" Danny agreed and Sam nodded.

"Then everyone meet here after scho-" Tuck was explaining.

"BRIIIIING!" screeched the bell as everyone hurried of to class

**For everyone the day went in a blur, everyone wanted out and to get over and done with, but school dragged on and on. Finally when school was over, Sam, Val, and Tuck met at Sam's locker.**

"So . . . Ladies, what do you think of Danny now?" Tucker _tried_ to say smoothly

"So far, I think he's better looking that you!" Sam says jokingly, but Tuck looked hurt anyway.

"He's pretty nice . . . and hot." Val smiled.

"Okay whatever, didn't need to know that."

* * *

*Later at the Nasty Burger*

Danny and Sam in one side of the booth, Tuck and Valerie in the other side eating the same thing they usually get. Danny and Sam are in a conversation about which bands are the best. Tucker and Valerie in a conversation on which ones cuter, a kitted or a puppy.

*Danny and Sam*

"I think **Kill Hanna** is pretty good," Sam explains

"NO, No, no, they're not THAT good, OK you know what? They aren't good at all. **Evanescence** is a good band." Danny argued back

"How about **the Cure** then?" Sam with the "Bring it on" look

Danny rolled his eyes, "They're pretty good"

"Ugh . . . how about the Queens then?"

"Well . . . *CRASH!* what in the? What was that!" Danny and Sam turned around to see a ghost.

Ghost weren't rare in Amity Park, or Common. They came around whenever they wanted something, which wasn't often, but they have appeared before.

As suddenly as it came, it left.

"Um, I need to use the bathroom." As Danny got out the seat, his fingers twitched intently.

Minutes later *CRASH!* and the ghost goes flying through the air just to be sucked up.

We all run to the exit to see a boy in a white and black jumpsuit floating in the air his green eyes and flying gave proof that he was a ghost.

"Hmm, that's the hottest ghost I've ever seen!" as Sam smiles

* * *

**So, how you all like it? please R&R. I've put effort into this trying to find real bands that exist that Sam and Danny would probably like, based on how they are, and I am a little sleepy, so . . . please comment! **

**XOXOX**

**`Fire Phee  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Last Chapter Probably!

I'm dead aren't I? *every one glares* DON'T KILL ME!

I didn't update becuz of pure . . . LAZY-NESS!

**_DON'T DO IT IF I WOULD! :) carry onward!'_**

_Just to let you guys know, I myself like stories when Sam and Danny have a relation ship and sometimes when they dont, and since i only have like 6 - 10 people who have read this story yet you cant Vote to tell me what couples you would perfer in here, if you want Paulina, Dash, Kwan, and Starr in this story, and if i should do any mixed up ones like Starr and Dash (shudders at thought) then again, only if you want me to._

_I might dis-continue this story, partly cuz my mind went BLANK! partly cuz im more of a artist, not writer, partly cuz im not getting many reveiws, partly cuz . . . i just can seem to put my mind to it. Danny Phantom was a . . . Phase in my life, im over it now, and in the likings of Fruits Basket_

_(This is a site for reading the first book without going to a library, or buying it.) http :/ manga . gamestotal . com/en/readx/Fruits_Basket/2/1/ (cut out spaces)_

_Also if you wanna see some pictures of mine (Danny Phantom AND Fruits Basket) here is my deviant art. http :/ kissthis 101 . deviantart. com/ ____(again cut out spaces)_

**_If ANYONE wants to continue this story, once I have given permission I will update this so you all know . . . _**

_**Disclaimer:** Do i really have to post this? i dont own DP! i wish that i did or at least was part of the story . . . good idea . . . **DIBS!**  
_

**.Normal Pov.**

**

* * *

**

A flash of light can be seen around the street when suddenly the ghost hits the wall across the room.

"Haven't you had enough Skulker?" The ghost boy asked

"Not until I get your pelt on my wall you little whelp! Now die!" Skulker declared shooting many guns at him at once.

The ghost boy dodged all but one slamming against the wall outside. He dropped to the ground on his knees and grabbed a metal cylinder. Uncapping it he pointed it at Skulker and clicked the button on the top edge sucking him into the container.

"Don't you guys ever give up?" he said tst-king.

When he was about to fly away i yelled "Hey Stop! You there new ghost boy!"

He flashed his head towards us, with a gleam in his eyes he disappeared out of sigh. Moments later Danny came running out the bathroom "Ok what did I miss?"

"Only like the coolest NICE ghost around here! though i didn't catch his name." Sam nearly yelled in his ear.

Danny had a little look of concentration on his face "When i was in the bathroom i got his name i could here them from the outside, His name is Danny Phantom,"

Sam stuck her hands on her hips "K then, either way this _Danny Phantom_ dude is TOTALLY gunna change how life in Amity Park is." A little hair fell into her eyes and she blew it away _'Ugh, i hate that hair'_ Sam's mind was distracted for a second before it turned back to Danny "Well, I'm gunna go before my parents yell at me for being gone too long." Sam scoffed at the mere thought. "Either way, i gotta go home,"

When Sam went to walk away Danny called after her "Hey can I come over? Cuz Honestly, I don't wanna here my dad blabber on about some Ghost he 'supposivly' caught today." Danny sighed. His dad didn't Catch the ghost . . . 'Danny Phantom' did.

"Yeah sure, why not? Sam grinned unexpectedly "I wanna give my parents the shock of bringing home a boy, and one that ISN'T rich" Sam chuckled at the thought. Because Sam's family is rich, she is expected to take over the wealth and marry a rich dude. Sam shuddered at that thought. 'There is _NO _way I'm ever gunna do that.'

* * *

_so . . . how did everyone like that? i was gunna end it earlier, but . . . it was just not the . . . RIGHT place just leaving them there standing . . . Anyways . . ._

_XOXOX_

_~ILY YUKI_


	5. Chapter 5: Surprise Chapter!

I decided to give you a treat . . . _**ANOTHER CHAPTER!**_

**_DON'T DO IT IF I WOULD! :) carry onward!'_**

**.Normal Pov.**

**

* * *

**

*At Sam's house*

Sam reclined back against the wall by by her bed "So Danny, Wanna play Doom? I Own like six Computers for school work" Sam scoffed. 'My parents think i really need ALL those for school.'

Danny who previously had his back to Sam turned and look at her with a bewildered expression "SIX? Your parents bought you six of them? Wow, my mom made me earn my money for one." Danny sat down on Sam's soft lavender Carpet.

"Yeah well. They want me to take in out riches and be more_ girlie_." Sam scoffed again "As if. The closest i will become to girlie is liking boys,"

Sighing, "Well, we gunna play Doom? Or do something else?" Danny asked trying not to sound rude.

"Yeah, Just lemme get out the stuff" Sam went over to her closet and opened it. Stepping inside, Sam turned on the light.

Danny looked over to where Sam's Closet was, running his fingers threw his hair. "Dude! You have a walk in closet?"

"Yeah hold on Danny." Sam yelled from the closet. A minute and a half later Sam returned with armfuls of Doom gear.

"Wow, that's a lot." Danny Stood from his spot on the floor. "Lets get playing!"

Sam giggled a little 'Danny is sure interesting . . .' **_(A/N if this doesn't seem like sam, just stick in the kind of compliment she WOULD say. Thanks)_**

_

* * *

_

_Seriously . . . I cant take it . . . . i cant write any more . . . . so this story is going to be continued by . . . _**_*Bells play before i say anything.* Umm . . . . right! *coughs* Lani's Tamer-chi!_**

**_*Bells ring again!*  
_**

**I will miss you all . . . TAKE CARE! and visit my new Fruits Basket when it comes out *_winks_* Cary onward with Lani's Tamer-chi's Version!**

_XOXOX_

_~ILY YUKI_


End file.
